


To Hell and Back

by garrisongeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisongeek/pseuds/garrisongeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out chick flicks aren't as bad as Dean ranks them up to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back

Cas was sitting in the motel room watching tv. He enjoyed these moments more than anything. Not the tv, just spending time with the Winchesters without being on a hunt. Sam was sitting by the table, staring mindlessly at the computer screen and Dean was on the bed behind him, head against the headboard, eyes closed.

Cas wasn't paying close attention to the tv but the sight of two beautiful green eyes drew him in. They belonged to a young woman with wild hair and a stunning physique. Hot, as Dean would say. Her male counterpart was no less impressive, a young man with sapphire blue eyes. They were alone in big ball room which was empty and dark, only lit by moonlight. Their discussion was of no interest to Castiel, empty words and human platitudes, but the way they looked at each other seemed to signify more than every sentence uttered during such a long conversation.

"'I've been to hell and back for you!" the young man shouted, and the words echoed in the empty room. And, for Castiel's utter amazement, green and blue eyes crossed and their lips met in a breathtaking kiss.

To hell and back… The man opened his eyes and the emerald green glow send a shiver down Castiel's spine. They looked like Dean’s eyes.

Above him he heard a grumble. Dean opened his eyes and sighed “What now, Cas? What don't you get now?”

Cas was always asking him stupid questions about tv shows, and movies, and human life in general, but he was new and Dean was patient but, to his surprise, he remained silent. What could he say, how could he express the wave of emotion overtaking him, the realization that hit him suddenly and yet softly like it was always meant to be. Instead of thinking, he just said it “Dean, do you think I should kiss you?”

Dean instantly sat upright and looked at him wide eyed. Sam, however, was much faster in his reaction and sprinted out of the room, laptop and car keys in hand and a mixed expression that none of them understood.

“Look, man, I don't know where you got that idea, but we're not… I'm not…”

Cas sighed “I'm sorry, Dean. I have made you uncomfortable. I just saw it on the tv and I just thought it was the human thing to do.”

“It’s ok Cas, you were just curious… we can go to a bar, if you want, see if we find you someone to kiss.” Dean said already regretting that decision.

“I don’t wish to kiss someone. You're the only human I wish to kiss.”

Dean’s eyes looked so big and bright that Cas couldn't fight the urge to cup his face and gently move in closer.

“Dean…” he whispered, his warm breath over the hunter’s face. Dean just froze for a moment and pushed their mouths together in a powerful kiss. At first it was a clash of teeth and tongue, violent as they fought for dominance, then it softened into a synchronized dance of passion, as Cas bit Dean’s bottom lip, drawing a moan from the hunter. 

“Cas… Jesus…”. Dean is panting hard, lips glossy and red and he’s freaking out. This is not supposed to happen, but Cas is right there, so warm and present and human…

Castiel’s eyes betray no insecurity as he approaches Dean and places a hand on his chest. “Dean, I am an angel of the Lord and I want you to take me and show me what I’m falling for.”

That was all it took for Dean to lose it. Before he knew it, he was on top of Cas, kissing him again, this time exploring further, biting at his neck as the angel arched up to meet his touch. 

They started losing layers, Castiel’ s trench coat tossed to the floor with Dean’s plaid everything, until they were both only wearing pants, Dean kissing a line down Cas’ stomach down to his navel. 

Cas was already breathless when Dean released his cock from the confines of his stupid pants that were doing nothing good for the both of them. Dean let his mouth graze at the head before pulling back and really looking at Cas. 

His angel already looked utterly wrecked, pupils blown wide, blue eyes like headlights staring at Dean like he was the most important thing in the world. 

He hadn't done this in a long time, but he still remembered the technique, that one thing with his tongue that drove every guy wild. But this wasn't a john in a back alley behind the motel, this wasn't some guy he was blowing to pay the bills, this was Castiel, angel of the Lord, 5000 year old virgin that was giving it up for Dean, so he was going to warp his pretty lips around the guy’s cock and he was going to look him in the eyes through it. 

Dean was beautiful like this, green eyes sparking with lust under long eyelashes, lips pursed around Castiel's cock, sucking in earnest, eliciting moans from the angel’s throat, like gravel and thunder. 

They couldn't see it, but outside it was raining hard and lighting painted the sky white. Suddenly the lights went out and everyone thought it was the storm, but it was something else entirely. 

As Cas came down from the haze of orgasm, Dean was still painfully hard but he couldn't care less right now. He and his angel just made the lights go out.

But Cas had other plans. He pulled Dean up and kissed him, sloppy and wet. “Cas… Can I…” he tries desperately to make words happen but his brain must have short circuited with the lights. “Yes Dean… Please…” 

And they fuse again, a tangle of limbs as Dean tried to fight the urge to just trust up into Cas with no prep whatsoever. 

When he regained control, Dean reached for the lube in the nightstand and looked at his angel: “I’m gonna fuck you now, Cas. Is that ok?”

“Dean…” and that’s single hottest thing Dean’s ever heard in his life, his name sounding like a plea, a moan and a prayer all wrapped into one and that’s all the permission he needs.

He coats his fingers and slowly thrusts into Cas, as he makes a content noise in the back of his throat. He is open and he has let down his guard has much has he can afford to with a human. “Dean… Please… I can take it… you can't hurt me” and Dean can’t wait any longer, strokes himself with some lube and just thrusts in, bottoming out in one smooth motion. 

He honest to god growls and starts fucking his angel without restraint. For the first time they can both let go, of human constraints and conventions and just meld into one, lust, love and pain washing away with the rain. 

Sweat pools in Dean’s back as he stands over Cas, the angel’s legs draped over his shoulders as the hunter fucks into him, hitting that spot that sends sparks flying through the angel’s body. As Cas comes again, he clenches down on Dean, drawing a sharp breath that leads to an overpowering orgasm that knocks the hunter down. 

As he wakes to a startled but still blissed out Cas, they both look out the window. The storm is over. But dark clouds are watching over them, as angel and human fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... My first time writing smut... What do you think?


End file.
